


【VD】强制覆盖疗法

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: Vergil发现他的孪生弟弟有某种不算很正常的性癖，而曾经的他是一切的源头。小尖椒和老姜，它们有一个绝对的共同点，那就是都很辣。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	【VD】强制覆盖疗法

【VD】强制覆盖疗法

Dante从来没有锁门的习惯。

无论是事务所的大门，还是卧室门，亦或是浴室门。

原本这并不构成任何问题，起码在Vergil还处在刚睡醒的混沌状态下推开浴室门之前，他都是这么认为的。

他的孪生弟弟并不在床上，鉴于之前的经验而言，他或许在楼下厨房里偷吃一些被限量了的小零食，或者某些饮料，这不重要，Vergil作为年长者和某种不太健全的亲密关系的持有者，已经学会对他的兄弟某些行为做到睁一只眼闭一只眼。

但是很显然，Dante并没有蹲在冰箱门口偷吃，传奇的恶魔猎人在进行另一种意义上的偷吃。

他靠在花洒下光洁的瓷砖旁，紧实的大腿分开成一个类似于M的态势，一只手胡乱扶着高昂的阴茎，先端的裂口渗出透明的粘液，在白炽的顶灯照耀下泛着水润的色泽，另一只手被藏起泰半，然而理所当然地Vergil知道那些手指被埋藏在某个蜜穴当中。拧开了些许的花洒稀稀拉拉地往下掉着些不冷不热的清水，他的银发湿哒哒地黏在额头上，水痕沿着发梢滑进他半张开的薄唇里，又顺着下颌滚进轮廓姣好的锁骨。那对天空蓝的眼里凝着一层薄薄的雾，那视线仿佛聚焦在虚空中的某一点上，又或许根本没有聚焦。

两三根红色魔力结成的利刃穿过他饱满的胸膛，嫣红的液体被稀释后灌进地砖的沟壑里，像是一张蛛网，却分不清在那中央是狩猎的蛛，还是蛛的猎物。

“你在做什么，Dante。”

Vergil喉结滚动了一下，唾液并未缓解他口腔的干燥。他的孪生弟弟在听到自己名字的瞬间短暂地痉挛了一下，浑浊的液体喷满小腹的起伏，与那些艳丽的颜色不伦不类地混杂在一起。

恶魔的听觉总是在这种时候恼人地敏锐，Dante深深浅浅的喘息砸在Vergil的心口，他发现自己根本无法从埋着红色幻影剑的鲜艳液体上移开视线。

那团火咆哮着炸开，撑在他紧绷的裤裆里胀得难受。他勃起了，并不仅仅是因为一大清早在浴室里偷偷自慰的孪生弟弟，那些蛛网一般密布的被水稀释也淡不去多少的红，与他如同烈火般的半身该死地衬合，丝丝缕缕，汇进那些蒙尘而久远的记忆。

“你都看到了，还要问什么。”他的孪生弟弟懒洋洋地垂下手，指尖浸泡在地板浅浅的液体里，那层飘忽的光蒙住了他的双眼，Vergil一眼竟望不到底。

“是啊，我对你的欲求不满并没有任何意见。”他用膝盖顶进Dante的双腿之间，手掌撑在满是水雾的瓷砖上，淅淅沥沥的水花被他隔绝在脊背之外。而后他目光不善地瞪着那几根红色魔力凝成的利刃，“我指的是这个。”

“哈，一些微不足道的小玩意，连情趣都称不上的东西。”Dante扯起一个下意识的微笑，眼里满是自嘲与戏谑，“不过是你离开之前留下的，阴魂不散的后遗症罢了。”

“Dante。”他听见自己喉咙深处的声音，仿佛叹息，手掌收束在Dante的胸前。同源的魔力相斥让那几支闪光的刃物碎裂在虚无中，Vergil俯身亲吻那道转瞬即逝的血痕，舌苔缓慢地清洁整片蛛网的源头。

“不，你不需要这个。”他把孪生弟弟从地上捞起来些许，拧掉兀自洒水的喷头，就像掐掉记忆中那场没有尽头的冷雨。

倾盆的豪雨也掩不住恶魔血缘者胃里烧灼的火，那些虚无的冷焰叫嚣着要扯断魔的枷锁，他的半身炫目得像是初升的旭日，轻狂的恬不为意与满腔的嬉皮笑脸都助长着那团冷焰。金属撞击时的脆响让他心境澄明，大剑的轨迹划开雨幕显得生疏而幼稚，年幼者毫无章法地撞进他的胸膛，脱手的兵刃旋转着溅起满轮的水痕。他的孪生弟弟像一头愤懑的小兽，尖利的犬齿凶狠地蹂躏着薄薄的下唇，但那一瞬间Vergil还是读懂了他或许原本想要的索吻。冰冷的刃物填满Dante的所有意识，他下意识去找那对比自己浅不上几分的蓝色瞳仁，却撞进比冷雨还要凛冽的世界。坚冰一般的无机质接住了向后倾倒的烈焰，上下颠倒的视野在那一瞬最终定格。

浸满雨水的额发湿哒哒地贴在苍白的肌肤上，低垂的眉眼使得年幼者看上去尤为乖顺，莫名的赏心悦目让年长者胃里的那团冷焰消停了些，却又有另一些火在别处窜起。他把那些让他们看上去无比相似的碎发回归于原本的位置，压低身子靠近他的半身。在他孪生弟弟的身体里汇聚着某种即将破壳而出的魔力，是啊，他当然知道会发生什么，就如同他曾经所经历过的那样。恶魔在他的体内咆哮，于是他用力压着那把大剑，在心底将它们摁了回去。年长者从不允许自己放任那些恶魔的本能，苛刻地只寻求理智的陪同。不错，这是理智引导的结果，只是我想而已，作为一年前的延续。

这个世界上最接近的存在，他的半身，他灵魂的双生，在他们重逢之前有过太长久的分离。或许十年？他并不太确切地记忆。恶魔的本能与血缘的禁忌中他一直追寻着孪生弟弟眼底燎燎的骄阳，他用绝对的悬殊和累累伤痕将他压在身下也不见那道光的熄灭。于是他把到手的信物扔了回去，如果说要用此等卑劣的行径来夺取他们此生的牵绊根本是贻笑大方。

他用纤细的利刃锁住孪生弟弟的双手，嫣红的液体从被贯穿的掌心迸出，沿着掌纹染上纯净的银发。他掐住Dante的下颌骨，犬齿摩挲着被迫露出的侧颈，剧烈跳跃的颈动脉下滚着灼人的高热。尽管他在脑海中描绘了一秒那些滚烫的液体喷射而出的景象，然而他并未付诸实践，转而欣赏起孪生弟弟不得不仰视他的画面。Dante咬牙切齿地挤出他的名字，被过度蹂躏的下唇渗出艳丽的血珠，Vergil把自己的食指强塞了进去，小兽的利齿发狠刺破了表皮，沾着铁锈的气息在口腔黏膜里胡乱翻搅。那些或许是咒骂的胡言乱语被他搅碎成意味不明的单音节，黏黏糊糊的唾液顺着指节淌满掌心。于是他从那热烈的腔体中抽出，温差把那些粘稠的透明液体吹出反光的细丝，他用指腹描摹着轮廓分明的锁骨，透明的黏液被涂抹成色泽诱人的水痕。最终他抵达了那根堪堪遮住某个区域的枪带，挤进原本贴合严密的缝隙中，被拉开的皮革弹回发出了悦耳的声响。小兽的利齿还未完全张开之际，他用自己进入了他。

太紧了。未经扩张与润滑的粗糙内壁用尽全力阻止着异物的进入，Vergil发狠地咬紧臼齿横冲直撞，Dante的瞳孔在那一瞬剧烈地收缩，犬齿深深地刻进下唇也任然强撑着不让痛呼溢出半分。他被他撕裂，他被他贯穿，疼痛是联结他们唯一的共感。年长者用力啃上年幼者红肿的唇，乱七八糟地吻在一起——如果这样相互的撕咬也能算作亲吻，带着铁锈气息的液体从两人被划破的黏膜渗出，粗暴但浑然天成地融合。

Dante尝试着挣脱刃物的桎梏，却被更加深入的撞击顶到失去力气，他双腿打着颤，倔强地不肯示弱。那些尖锐的痛楚之下孕育起某种异样，他的腰塌下去半许，不知何时高昂的阴茎蹭上兄长坚硬的马甲下沿。他控制不住地痉挛起来，纠缠的唇齿间漏出含混的呻吟，浑浊的液体喷溅在光裸的小腹上。他的兄长掐住软塌塌的胯骨，赞叹地眺望着他的半身。

我亲爱的弟弟，真该让你看看你现在是什么模样。

旖旎的潮红蔓延到侧颈和耳根，他兀自喘着胡乱的粗气，泛红的眼眶里依然翻滚着不屈的烈焰，带着属于小兽的凶狠。

眼神不错。

他勾起嘴角，继续去掠夺孪生弟弟还未平复的呼吸。他放弃了毫无章法的撕咬，试着用舌翻江倒海，在变得无比敏感地腔内掀起狂澜。灼热的甬道在绵延不绝的痉挛中剧烈收缩，他用自己灌满了他的半身。

等着我吧，Dante。我还会来找你，属于我的东西我会自己来拿。

他把贯穿Dante的利刃抽了出来，几滴艳色在空中拉出半个圆。他的孪生弟弟软得几乎站不住，竭尽全力才让自己不至于滑倒，他咬牙切齿地瞪着他的兄长。

你疯了。

或许吧。如果狂气能引导绝对的力量，那也没什么不可。

一年的空白不过如隔日，他掐着孪生弟弟纤细的脖颈，鲜活的魔力汹涌，染红了天空蓝的澄净双眼。恶魔咆哮起来，而他体内同源的恶魔也出声回应。  
看来你终于也觉醒了恶魔的力量。

Vergil——！

绵延不绝的蜂鸣爬上插在心口的大剑，她尝试着脱离宿主的体内，然而更加剧烈的魔力包裹住她，她不得不垂下高贵的头颅。压制在剑刃上的手掌渗出红色的液体，滑进被贯穿的心口，在冷雨中泅开一地分不清都是谁的血。

从痛楚开始的交合，从痛楚中引出的高潮。魔与魔在颤栗中揉合，他们用毫无技巧的方式倾泻自我，寻求着飘渺无期的认同。烙进灵魂深处的命中注定，与无法退让的信念。他无法击溃他，他无法挽留他，横贯在他们之间的是年少轻狂无路可解的鸿沟。

再后来当那些空虚与寂寞快要压垮他的时候，唯有痛楚与粗暴出奇地像他，他用狠戾自我慰藉，把自己扔进万劫不复的幻梦。

“这么多年我被各种莫名其妙的东西插过，不得不说大部分效果还算不错。除了Alastor，那个该死的家伙总会怒气冲冲地乱电一起，最终只能在连指尖都无法动弹的麻痹中念着你的名字然后射出来。”

他的孪生弟弟像是讲着什么好笑的事情那样，用无所谓的面具轻笑着。他把他禁锢在自己与墙之间，用亲吻封缄那些毫无乐趣的喋喋不休。

“我一点也不想知道你那些魔具们对你扭曲的爱，Dante。”

“什么？”他懒散地靠在湿漉漉的瓷砖上，“come on brother。既然你已经发现了，我不介意你用更粗暴的一些玩法，我知道你喜欢。”

“不，Dante。我不喜欢。”

当那些事隔多年的空缺全部回归之后，当然了，他们做爱。他回想起后入时他的弟弟暴露出一览无遗的不安，和当他们先在对方身上留下各种痕迹的打斗之后，总是变得更加兴奋的Dante。

“我不喜欢。”他再度强调了一次，“你也不喜欢。”

他不容许这种莫名其妙的因果，如果说过去的自己是Dante的病根，那么现在的自己就应当是他的药。

他剥掉那些碍事的湿漉漉的布料，回忆着他们之前做爱时的细节，在他弟弟的身上探索着能带给他欢愉的方式。Dante的胸肌非常完美地贴合他的掌心，从指缝间溢出的乳头饱满而挺立，他用嘴唇包覆住那颗突起，用嘴唇去吮吸，舌苔碾过乳周的颗粒，舌尖试探地伸进裂口里。他的弟弟轻微地颤栗起来，于是他用牙象征性地蹭了一下，抬起头欣赏Dante眼底的光。

“这个才能叫做‘你喜欢’，我亲爱的弟弟。”

“或许吧，但是太慢了。”Dante浅浅地笑，用膝盖顶了顶Vergil快要爆炸的裤裆，“你会被憋死的老哥。”

真是幼稚的激将法，然而年长者并不打算上当，他凑过去亲吻Dante的唇角，手指探进某个紧致而灼热的甬道。之前有过的扩张只不过是为了能更加顺利地进入，并不存在什么额外的含义，所以Vergil也并未用心探索过这条神秘的通路。他获得了很多新的发现，譬如那些肉壁的下方会埋藏着有节奏的跳动，它们与Dante的脉搏出奇地一致；当他撑开那些沟壑时，带着厚茧的指腹摩挲到沟壑的裏面，它们会抖动着微微收缩，就像是将手指往更深处吸。最终他找到了一处还未被仔细开垦过的土地，那里的沟壑比别处稀疏了很多，有一块小小的，圆圆的，有一些硬的凸起埋在下面。他用力压了压凸起的中央，然后用带一点儿指甲的部位绕着那个圆刮擦。他的孪生弟弟上半身跳了一下，压抑着发出某种略微高亢而短促的轻呼。

啊，就是这里了。他在心底对着自己念了一声Jackpot，增加了两根手指，继续抚平那些沟壑，并有意识地对某个部位进行重点进攻。

在手指实施开拓工程的同时，从他的肩胛骨下一点幻化出的魔力拧成一条带着鳞片的尾巴，那条尾巴勾住Dante的小腿，带着流畅弧形的尖端探进脚趾间，于是那些骨节分明的脚趾蜷缩起来。尾巴尖沿着脚背的足弓逆行而上，刮着小腿骨划着S，绕进膝盖窝里，最后它爬上结实的大腿，微微张开的鳞片缠在大腿上，勒紧的两圈间溢出柔韧的大腿肌肉。

“Vergil、已经够了。”

“嗯？”他又坏心眼地用力压了一下那个凸起的硬块，“如果你想要什么，那你得说出来，我的弟弟。”

“啊——！”他的弟弟轻微地痉挛了一下，讨好地昂着头用鼻子摩挲他的鼻尖，“我想、我想要你。”

“我说过了Dante，现在还不行。”

“那用这个也可以。”

Dante勾住孪生兄长的脖子，另一只手极具煽动意味地抚摸了一下绕在自己大腿上的物体。Vergil发出一声叹息，把手指抽了出来。

“这是你自己说的。”

那条尾巴松开Dante的大腿，留下几道浅浅的红印。Vergil让那些炸开些许的鳞片收起来，变得光滑的尾巴缓慢地进入已经开拓得差不多的甬道内。

冰凉的异物感让Dante不由自主地哆嗦了一下，他依然挂着那层似有似无地浅笑，Vergil轻轻问过他上扬的唇角，嘴唇蹭过柔软的耳垂。

“Dante。”他在他耳畔轻声呢喃，“我很抱歉。”

一些透明的液体从某个许久未曾使用的腺体涌出，无关情欲，无关痛楚。Vergil吻掉那些又酸又涩的液体，绝大多数时候他的弟弟尝起来都是甜腻且温暖的，就像春日里阳光的味道。毕竟在遥远的记忆中，那些刻苦铭心的疼痛也未能让他的孪生弟弟掉哪怕半滴眼泪。他把他圈进怀里，用手指慢慢数着脊柱的骨节。他们交换着湿漉漉的亲吻，他吸吮他的下唇，用舌头安抚地舔过他的上颚。

“你太温柔了。”他在亲吻的间隙向他抱怨，“再用力一点操我，Vergil。我又不会坏掉。”

“要知道，有时候我还真想把你弄坏。”

他象征性地咬了一口Dante的喉结，驱使那条尾巴往甬道深处游走。那些鳞片并不存在多少灵敏的感知，于是他只得凭着适才探索的记忆去寻找那个能让他的弟弟颤栗的点，尾巴的尖端剥开层层叠叠的肠肉，更粗的部分被纳入，即便不用刻意去探寻也不可避免地会蹭到某个淋满蜜的小小凸起。尾巴进出时填得过满的甬道被带出一些粉红的嫩肉，然后又再度被塞回去，Dante止不住地小幅度轻颤，捉住孪生兄长的手掌搓揉自己饱胀的胸膛，用他满是硬茧的指腹狠狠地碾过红肿的乳头。他发出短促的，没有什么意义的单音节，剧烈的痉挛中那些浓稠的白色黏液射进胸口的沟壑中，还有一些喷溅在他兄长的手上。

“我可还没进来呢，Dante。”

他的兄长揶揄地抬起那只沾了精液的手，于是Dante拉住他的手腕，故作缓慢地舔掉属于自己的体液，湿软的舌挤进Vergil的指缝，舌尖来回摩挲着他的掌纹，然后他把兄长的食指整根含进嘴里，一边吮吸着，浓烈的鼻浊音黏稠得像是化不开的奶糖。

“哥哥，我想要你。”

他用凝满晨雾的天空蓝双眼望向他的兄长，带着轻轻浅浅的笑。Vergil知道那并不是他的面具，那些黑雾般笼罩过他的过去的阴影或许正在消散。

“我会给你，我什么都给你。”

Vergil把尾巴抽了出来，被过度扩张的后穴一张一合翻着粉嫩的色泽。于是那条尾巴圈住Dante的胯骨，他被孪生兄长整个捞了起来，某个硬挺的器官蹭到了他的大腿，那比平常还要胀大了许多，藏着略微过速的脉搏。他在镜中看到了自己，刚刚高潮过的微醺涂在他的眼角，他的兄长从背后环着他，嘴唇靠近他的耳畔。

“你应该看看，我的弟弟，这些纯粹的欢愉会把你变成什么模样。”

我会给你的不再有痛楚，所以你也不能。

他终于进入了他的半身，被操软了的内壁灼热而湿滑，他支使那条尾巴圈住Dante刚射过半垂下的阴茎，用尖端搔刮柱顶的皱褶。肉壁收缩了一下，将体内的器官引向更深处。他在镜中亲吻Dante的侧颈，沿着过速的颈动脉，抵达柔软的耳垂，舌尖顶进耳廓时把温柔的吐息喷进他的耳道里。

Dante恍惚地眺望着颠倒的镜面，他被融化成甜腻的蜜液，被细碎地拆开，再由他的半身之手一块一块地拼回去，安放在正确的位置上。汹涌的快感让他大脑被搅得黏黏糊糊乱七八糟，他摩挲着小腹寻找兄长的模样，然后他触到微凉的鳞片，它们裹着薄薄的黏液，光滑而细腻。

Vergil掐住Dante的胯骨，他的弟弟被他顶得双腿发颤，每一下都碾到那个他亲手探索过的位置。那条尾巴绕过Dante阴茎的根部，尖端探进正渗出蜜液的铃口中，于是那根半是垂软的器官轻颤着喷出了透明的液体，点点滴滴弄花了镜中Dante的脸。

“Vergil……Verg……”他茫然地穿过不安寻找他的兄长，压抑着颤抖的尾音呼唤他，“我想吻你。”

他的兄长掰过他的侧脸，有些强硬地吞掉他打着颤的尾音，他的呼吸被全部夺走，于是他只能用兄长的呼吸缓解过载的肺部。他的视野满是白雾，在溺水的汪洋里攀着唯一的一根浮木——他的孪生兄长，与他纠缠牵绊的半身，然后他终将被他填满。

淋浴的白噪音被浴室的混响染出朦胧的气息，腾起的热气半遮住在水雾中拥在一起的身影，他的兄长细心地调节了水温，温热的水流冲淡了记忆里的那场冷雨。Dante有些困倦地搂着兄长的脖子，懒洋洋地吸收那些灌在他体内的魔力。

“我不会让你再丢下我了，不管你去什么地方我都要跟着去。”

“不是我去什么地方，Dante。”Vergil亲吻孪生弟弟撅起的唇，“是我们去什么地方。”

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 窝真的再也不要开车了，窝不配。  
> 接下来窝要写稿，写正剧向，写爽文！  
> 对的窝的爽文是Tony那种！  
> 不过还是欢迎大家加入我们的VDonly小群：  
> 欢迎加入群聊【复婚也是可以凑份子的💙❤️】：688942777


End file.
